Your Eyes Only
by Dark Sakura Evans
Summary: Soul no ha podido enamorarse de nadie más desde aquella pequeña mocosa y sus ojos. Pero alguien entra en su vida y lo cambiará todo. MAL SUMMARY, dadle una oportunidad, pliss.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _

_Soul Eater no me pertenece, por desgracia. Todos los personajes y demás son de su autor, pero la trama de este fic es MIA y SOLO MIA._

_._

* * *

_Veo su silueta acercarse desde la oscuridad. Su pelo liso recogido en dos coletas, su cara regordeta y su cuerpo flacucho… y por fin sus ojos. Cuando está a varios pasos de mi, extiende su mano._

_-Soul-kun…_

_-Lucy… -extiendo mi mano hacia ella y justo cuando nos vamos a tocar, un brazo invisible tira de mi amiga hacia atrás -¡Lucy! –Grito con desesperación, corro detrás de ella pero no puedo alcanzarla, es demasiado tarde -¡LU…!_

Me desperté sobresaltado en mi cama. Otra vez ese maldito sueño. Miré el reloj que había sobre mi mesita de noche. Las 6:45. Si volvía a dormirme tendría que despertarme otra vez en 15 minutos para levantarme e ir a la escuela, así que aparté las sábanas u me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Desde ahí se escuchaba a Mi compañero de apartamento, Black Star, roncando. No era un mal tipo, de hecho era mi mejor amigo, pero era un dolor en el culo. Me miré en el espejo y reparé en que parecía un puñetero fantasma. Yo, Soul Evans, el tipo mas cool del Shibusen el más perseguido por las chicas, estaba blanco como la cal, con regueros de sudor recorriéndome el rostro y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Opté por darme una ducha. Nuestro apartamento no estaba nada mal. Un salón con la cocina al lado, dos habitaciones y un bonito cuarto de baño. Aunque el baño tenía una ducha y los demás útiles de aseo ya instalados, pusimos una gran bañera de hidromasaje y aún quedaba sitio. No reparábamos mucho en el dinero porque, sencillamente, tenía pasta. Me quité mi pijama y me metí en la ducha con agua templada. Dejé que la calidez del agua me envolviera y dejara mi mente en blanco por unos minutos. Después cogí el shampoo y masajeé mi cuero cabelludo. Mientras tanto, escuché el equipo de música de Black encendiéndose y reproduciendo una canción rock a todo volumen. La vecina vieja cascarrabias de abajo se quejaría más tarde por eso. Jodida vieja, se quejaba por todo.

Aclaré mi pelo y enjaboné mi cuerpo con una esponja que raspaba un poco la piel y jabón de limón. Después de unos minutos, cerré el grifo y me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Salí del baño y me encaminé a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me vestí con unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta ajustada blanca. Un poco de colonia, y listo. Después de desayunar con Black Star cogimos mi moto y nos dirigimos hacia el Shibusen. Si, a mis 16 años tenía el carnet de conducir y Black, a sus 17, no.

Al llegar al instituto, nos reunimos con las chicas en la entrada. Elisabeth y Patricia eran dos hermanas rubias, delgadas y con… digamos buenos atributos. Cariñosamente las llamábamos Liz y Patty y, aunque eran hermanas y vestían a conjunto todos los días, se parecían tanto psicológicamente como Black y yo. También nos esperaban allí Tsubaki y Chrona. Tsubaki era la novia de Black Star, ambos de 17 años. Estábamos en el mismo curso porque ella había caído enferma y había perdido un año, y Black perdió el curso porque… Bueno, Black es Black. Levaban saliendo desde los 15, después de que el idiota de mi amigo se confesara de una manera un tanto… bueno, eso es otra historia. Aún no se como ella lo soporta. Tsubaki es dulce, amable, cariñosa… una bella persona. Y Chrona… Bueno, pues es una chica, supongo. No habla mucho conmigo, ni con ninguno de nosotros, en realidad. Pero es una buena persona, así que la adoptamos.

-¡Hey, chicos! –Chilló Patty -¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, bien. Buenos días, chicas –les contesté yo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –respondieron todas-.

A continuación, Death the Kid, también conocido como Kid, se acercó a nosotros. Él era el hijo del director del Shibusen. A pesar de ser un poco estirado, nos caía bien. Era un tanto rarito… tenía un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con la simetría. Si algo era asimétrico, sufría brotes psicóticos.

-Hey, chicos –Saludó con la mano – ¿Han escuchado que hay una chica nueva?

-¡Ah, si! La vi esta mañana al salir de casa, es una monada de chica –Exclamó Tsubaki cuando se le encendió la bombillita –está en nuestro curso, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí –confirmó Kid-.

-Hablaremos con ella para que se nos una, antes de que se vaya con las furcias –propuso riéndose Patty, refiriéndose con furcias a las chicas de nuestro instituto que vestían como ciertas mujeres que ejercen una profesión muy respetable en sus horas de trabajo-.

La verdad, a mi no me gustaba la idea de que otra persona se uniera al grupo. Excepto Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona, todas las chicas del instituto eran un dolor en el culo. Todas con sus corazoncitos en los ojos, sus tonterías, su música mala… y todas me acosaban constantemente. No necesitaba otra de ellas. Verdaderamente, no me interesaba ninguna chica. Y chico tampoco, no piensen mal.

-Pues a mi no me parece bien –todos me preguntaron con la mirada –quiero decir, estamos bien así y ahora, ¿no? ¿Y si alguien más lo estropea?

-¿Y si no lo estropea, Soul? –Me rebatió Tsubaki-.

- A lo mejor te gusta y todo –me codeó Black Star-.

-Bah, haced lo que queráis, yo voy a pasar de ella –dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el interior de la escuela, sintiendo a las chicas sobornar a Cupido para que me lanzara flechas.

Mis amigos me siguieron varios metros por detrás, y entramos a clase. La primera asignatura fue latín, ya que había escogido el bachillerato de Humanidades. Después tocó Historia, y después Literatura. Cuando terminó el primer bloque fuimos al patio para nuestro descanso. Nos sentamos en nuestro banco de cemento habitual y a la media hora volvimos a clase. Después de la clase de Educación Física tuvimos una hora libre que aproveché, básicamente, para no hacer nada.

La última clase de la mañana era Arte. Teníamos como proyecto pintar algo en un lienzo, así que los alumnos de esa clase cogimos el material y nos pusimos en pie. Después de diez minutos haciendo mezclas de colores, el director del Shibusen entró a la clase. Al ser el padre de Kid, también es un poco rarito. Dicen que de tal palo, tal astilla.

-¡HOLA, HOLA, MIS QUERIDOS ALUMNOS! –Dijo con su habitual máscara de esqueleto de feria-.

-Hola, Shinigami-sama –contestaron todos a la vez-.

-¡Les he traído una alumna nueva! –dijo con su entusiasmo de siempre. Oh, no, la nueva- ¡Esta es… Maka Albarn! ¡Adelante, Maka!

Una chica vestida con vaqueros y una camiseta del mítico AC/DC 10.000 tallas más grande entró por la puerta. Era bajita para su edad, de pelo castaño claro ondulado y con un flequillo liso que le tapaba el ojo derecho. El izquierdo lo tenia de color azul. No se distinguía su cuerpo con tanta ropa grande, pero no podía estar buena siendo tan enana. El profesor la mandó ponerse dos mesas por delante de mi, y observé como pintaba en silencio y cabizbaja. Cuando finalizó la clase, en su lienzo se distinguían un par de árboles. En el mío, un trozo de un monumento de Death City.

-Hey, tío –me dijo Black Star mientras secaba y guardaba mis pinceles –hoy a las 8 vamos a ir al Death Bar para tomar algo, ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro, hermano. ¿Vienes ahora a casa?

-No, voy con Tsubaki a comer, luego nos vemos.

-Ok, pásalo bien.

Terminé de recoger y le di una última mirada a la nueva. Me miraba con curiosidad y asombro. Lo que me faltaba, otra acosadora.

.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, mis queridos lectores. Esta es una historia nueva que se me ocurrió durante el verano y que he empezado a escribir recientemente. Y diréis: ¿Y por que narices no escribes el epílogo de "Puntos débiles"? Pues sencillamente es que de todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza, ninguna me gusta lo suficiente. Y como realmente amo ese fanfic (es mio, MUAJAJA) no voy a darle el epílogo hasta que no sea suficientemente bueno.  
**

**Volviendo al tema de la historia, se que este capítulo puede resultar monótono y un poco aburrido, pero es que es el primero y quería introducirlo bien. No tengo escrito ningún otro capítulo, así que no sé cuando subiré el siguiente. No obstante, necesito inspiración, y unos cuantos reviews ayudan mucho. Pues eso, que espero que os guste y que me dejéis un comment antes de salir ^^ Recibiréis una postal con una foto de Soul bañándose si lo haceis.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, bueno, pues he vuelto ^^ He visto que varias personas han leído el primer capítulo de Your Eyes Only, aunque solo una me ha escrito un Review T.T Vamos, no cuesta tanto hacer feliz a esta pobre servidora TwT._

_**-**Muchas gracias a **Akari Hiroyuki **por su maravilloso comentario, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, guapísima. Un besazo._

_Disclaimer:_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece, por desgracia. Todos los personajes y demás son de su autor, pero la trama de este fic es MIA y SOLO MIA._

* * *

Me subí a la moto en cuanto salí del Shibusen. Tenía una ligera impresión de que esa loca a la que no se le veía un ojo me seguiría. El motor rugió cuando arranqué al segundo amor de mi vida (mi moto) y me dirigí a mi apartamento. Cuando subí a mi piso y vi que todo estaba en orden, metí un poco de pasta de la noche anterior en el microondas. Esperé 3 minutos y al sacarlo, espolvoreé una buena cantidad de queso rayado por encima y me senté en el sofá frente a la tele. Comencé a hacer zapping hasta que vi un programa sobre cine y me puse a verlo. Cuando terminé mi plato de pasta y lo dejé sobre la mesita del café me entró un sopor pesado, así que me quité los zapatos y me deslicé sobre el sofá. Me sentí muy cansado de forma repentina, y me quedé dormido. De nuevo volví a soñar con los ojos de Lucy.

…

Me desperté a las 7. No podía creerme que hubiera dormido durante 3 horas, así que me desperecé y me metí en la ducha por segunda vez en el día. Cuando terminé, volví a mi cuarto. Tenía 45 minutos para arreglarme y llegar al Death-Bar, así que abrí mi armario y cogí unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camisa negra. Dejé los últimos botones superiores e inferiores de la camisa sin abrochar, para darle un toque desaliñado y rebelde al look. También me puse una chaqueta encima. Me coloqué una diadema negra en el pelo en lugar de mi cinta habitual para que el flequillo no me tapara la cara y esparcí sobre mí un poco de colonia. Revisé la imagen que el espejo daba de mí. Soul Evans, al estilo cool de Soul Evans.

Agarré mi móvil y mis llaves y salí del apartamento y del edificio. Cogí mi preciosidad con ruedas y llegué solo 5 minutos más tarde de lo previsto. Me miren por donde me miren, soy de lo más cool.

Al empujar la puerta del bar y dirigirme a nuestro sitio habitual (que eran dos mesas juntas) vi a mis amigos.

-Hey, Soul –me saludó Black– ¿Qué hay?

-Hola, Black. Mr. Simétrico, chicas –les saludé a todos con una sonrisa-.

-Mira qué gatito hemos encontrado, Soul –Black se echó hacia atrás en su silla y apareció esa chica nueva. Tenía el brazo del supuesto Dios sobre el hombro y la mirada fija en la mesa.

Vaya por Dios, la rarita.

-Ah, hola… tú.

Ella me miró por una fracción de segundo y asintió con la cabeza. Me resultó vagamente familiar. Bah, serían imaginaciones mías.

Me senté en frente suya, que era mi sitio. Tsubaki pasó su mirada de la Sra. Extraña a mí, y de mí a ella.

-Me parece que no os han presentado, ¿verdad?

Me quedé callado, y como el silencio otorga, Tsubaki nos presentó.

-Soul, ella es Maka. Maka, este chaval tan majo se llama Soul. Seguro que os llevaréis bien.

De mala gana le ofrecí mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-Encantado de conocerte, Maka –aunque no fuera del todo cierto, al menos debía ser educado, ¿no?-.

Ella levantó un poco la mirada de la mesa estiró su mano hasta coger la mía. Al tocarla me produjo una descarga eléctrica diminuta, pero la noté. La miré a la cara y ella elevó poco a poco su mirada hasta que se encontró con la mía. Su ojo visible era más oscuro que esta mañana. ¿Añil? Deben de ser las luces. Ahora que me fijo en ella, no es del todo fea. Más bien, es hasta guapa. Sin darme cuenta, apreté un poco más su mano y ella miró nuestros dedos unidos. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos y me sorprendió su voz débil y triste.

-Igualmente… Soul –dijo mi nombre con un matiz que no llegué a captar-.

Me estremecí con su susurro y solté su mano. Sus uñas eran largas y bien cuidadas, sus manos pequeñas y sus brazos delgados. Llevaba una muñequera de cuero negro sujeta con dos hebillas.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que todos los demás estaban hablando ya de sus cosas. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar con esta chica? Lo cierto es que pestañeaba mucho y eso no era cool, pero por lo demás… podría ser incluso deseable.

Me uní a la conversación de Black y Kid, que nunca se ponían de acuerdo en nada y me metí un poco con ellos. Las chicas trataban de entablar conversación con Maka, pero ella solo respondía con asentimientos y negaciones con la cabeza. Cuando había pasado un buen rato y decidimos irnos a casa, me despedí de mis amigos y de Maka.

-Adiós, chicos.

-Adiós, Soul –me respondieron sonrientes mientras se iban en dirección al coche de Kid-.

Vi como la tal Maka caminaba lentamente en dirección contraria.

-Hey, Maka –ella paró y me miró de reojo – ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? Tengo la moto aquí mismo.

La verdad era que esa chica me resultaba demasiado misteriosa y como soy alguien extremadamente cool, no podía quedarme con la duda.

-No, gracias. Puedo caminar.

-Pero es de noche…

-Estoy bien. En otra ocasión, tal vez.

Apenas habló en un susurro, pero la escuché. Siguió caminado calle arriba y yo alcancé mi moto y encendí el motor.

…

Una vez que llegué a casa ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar. Dentro de un rato Black Star volvería, pero siempre aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo que podía estar con Tsubaki.

Sin ducharme siquiera, me fui a mi habitación y me quité la ropa. Me metí en mi cama King Size (otro de mis caprichos) y me dispuse a dormir, no sin antes dar un par de vueltas en la cama.

…

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, todo fue igual. Sudor, lágrimas y la garganta seca. Tomé mi habitual ducha y partí hacia el Shibusen con Black Star. Encontré a mis amigos en la puerta con Maka, y entramos todos juntos. Al parecer, tenía con ella todas mis clases, y nuestro tutor la sentó a mi lado. Ese hombre está loco, nos amenaza con diseccionarnos. Al menos, no lo tenemos en todas nuestras clases.

Maka era muy seria y se concentraba mucho en clases, y yo me aburría tanto que me dediqué a observarla casi todo el tiempo. Espera un momento… ayer tenía los ojos azules claros (bueno, el ojo), ¿Por qué ahora los tenía marrones? Tenía que empezar a saber cosas de ella o me volvería loco. Le di la vuelta al cuaderno que tenía delante y en la última página escribí con mi letra cool.

"¿De donde eres?"

Le pasé el cuaderno. Ella dio un respingo al sentir el tacto de éste sobre su camiseta negra para gigantes de manga larga. Puso su mano sobre el cuaderno y lo atrajo hacia ella. Leyó mi pregunta, y con una letra hermosa y alargada contestó.

"De aquí"

"¿Y como no te he visto antes?"

"Estudié fuera por un tiempo, se podría decir"

Cambié el hilo de la conversación.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"En Julio" "¿El tuyo?"

Por fin me preguntaba algo. Respondí.

"En marzo"

Ya no pregunté nada más porque el profesor había mandado unas actividades para hacer en clase y no quería distraerla más. ¿Qué me pasa? Yo debía detestar a esta chica y sin embargo… me atrae. No sé que desastre puede estar ocurriendo en mi cabeza.

Después de todas las clases, pudimos por fin volver a casa. Mientras yo hablaba de tonterías con Black Star, oí a las chicas invitar a Maka a irse de compras con ellas. Ella no aceptó en un principio, pero con la insistencia de Liz y Patty desistió. Le lancé una mirada compasiva con un poco de dramatismo y me pareció ver algo de diversión en su rostro.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos –se despidieron ellas-.

Volví con Black al apartamento en mi moto y él preparó algo ligero para comer. Mientras degustábamos el plato en silencio en la cocina, Black hablo.

-Oye, Soul.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece Maka?

Ante esa pregunta, pensé bien mi respuesta, no quería que sonara falsa o la pudiera malinterpretar.

-Es un poco rarita, pero me parece maja.

-Os vi en clases escribiéndoos. ¿Ella te gusta?

Black, aunque parece ser un gilipollas de cuidado, es muy perceptivo.

-No, Black, no me gusta. Solo intento animarla e integrarla un poco.

-Te recuerdo que la detestabas antes de conocerla.

-Bueno, la gente puede cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

-Si, supongo…

…

Me desperté la mañana del viernes con ganas de ir al Shibusen, solo para terminar más temprano y poder salir por la noche. Las clases fueron la mar de lentas, pero mirando a la persona que tenía al lado se me hacían más cortas. Ese día, Kid y Chrona se fueron a hablar a solas por petición del hijo del director, y supuse que pasaría algo entre ellos dos. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de irse a casa, quedamos todos para comer en casa de Tsubaki, ya que sus padres no solían estar y siempre nos decían que fuéramos a hacerle compañía a su hija. Maka no vino con nosotros, sin embargo.

-Hey, ¿por qué no vino Maka con nosotros? –pregunté mientras prácticamente engullíamos toda la comida que Tsubaki había preparado-.

-¿No te lo dijo? –Me contestó la mayor de las Thompson –trabaja a tiempo parcial para pagar su casa y tener para sus gastos, vive sola.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si. Su padre le da dinero todos los meses, pero ella no lo acepta y se lo devuelve. Vendrá cuando salga del trabajo.

-Pues vaya. ¿Qué tal las compras?

-¡Oh, si, las compras! –Gritó Lizzy emocionada – ¡Fueron geniales! Definitivamente, Maka tiene bueno gusto para la ropa. ¡Y tiene un cuerpo tan bonito y es tan guapa! Nos divertimos mucho probándole cosas y más cosas.

-Si, la pobre cogió un trauma –dijo Tsubaki –creo que nunca más la convenceremos para que venga con nosotras.

-Oh, ya verás que si –dijo Patty –en el fondo se lo pasó bien. Aunque tú estabas muy seria sin Black…

-E-eso no es cierto…

-YAHOOO! ¡Pues claro que si, si soy su Dios supremo! ¡Y el de todos ustedes!

Tsubaki enrojeció a más no poder mientras Black reía a carcajada limpia y ponía su habitual pose de Dios.

-Además –dijo ya en un tono formal y tomando a su novia por la barbilla de improvisto –yo también la eché mucho de menos –susurró y la besó en los labios-.

A Tsubaki casi le da un chungo ahí delante y los demás vomitamos arcoíris a más no poder. Black se estaba volviendo un moñas de primera, pero solo con Tsubaki. Hacía tiempo que no miraba a ninguna chica, ni siquiera para pedirle la hora. En verdad, había madurado mucho.

Después de charlar durante dos horas de un montón de cosas, alguien llamó al timbre. Yo me encargué de abrir la puerta, y descubrí gratamente que era Maka. Su pelo iba recogido en dos clotas bajas a los lados de su cabeza, y volví a sentir algo que me apretaba el corazón. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta más pequeña que las que solía usar. Esta sería solo un par de tallas más grande que la suya, y de manga corta. Pude apreciar que sus brazos eran delgados y su cintura estrecha, que combinaba a la perfección un unos pechos bastante voluptuosos para su altura. Las muñequeras seguían en su lugar. Se había maquillado un poco los ojos, pero uno de ellos seguía tapado por su pelo. El otro era gris.

-Hola, Maka.

-Hola.

-Vamos, pasa. Íbamos a ver una película, te estábamos esperando.

-Vaya, gracias –se veía cansada, pero no le pregunté al respecto-.

La conduje hacia la sala de estar, donde empezamos a ver una película de acción bastante mala, pero entretenida. Kid escogió el centro del sofá simétrico, y se deprimió porque Black le dijo que arruinaba la perfecta simetría del lugar con su pelo. Liz y Patty se sentaron a ambos lados. Black y Tsubaki se sentaron en un pequeño sofá de dos plazas y con ella subida un poco encima de él. Chrona, sorprendentemente se sentó a los pies del sofá simétrico y apoyó su cabeza contra las piernas de Kid. Él sonrió y acarició el pelo rosa de ella con la mano dulcemente y la chica sonrió. Yo me senté en el suelo y recargué mi espalda contra el único sofá que quedaba y para mi sorpresa, Maka hizo lo mismo a mi lado en lugar de sentarse en el sofá y nos pusimos a mirar la película. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, los ojos de Maka se cerraban más y más, hasta que llegó un momento en el que le susurré.

-Maka, puedes echarte contra mí si quieres descansar un poco.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario…

-Insisto.

Y deslicé mi mano sobre sus hombros. Tiré de ella hacia mí y apoyé su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Al principio estuvo un poco rígida, pero al poco tiempo se relajó y caí en la cuenta de que se había dormido. En sueños se removió y acabó con la cabeza en mi regazo y su cuerpo hecho una bolita. La observé detenidamente. Su camiseta se había subido un poco y su piel era blanca como la leche. Miré su cara y era perfecta, prácticamente. Tenía rasgos inocentes, nariz recta y pómulos perfectos. Si me fijaba bien, tenía unas caderas anchas y un trasero muy bonito. No estaba gorda, pero no era extremadamente delgada. Simplemente perfecta. No pude resistirme a acariciar la suave piel de sus mejillas, y su tacto me volvió loco. Ella se revolvió en sueños.

-S-Soul... –susurró-.

Espera, ¿Qué? Bah, serán imaginaciones mias.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? A mi personalmente me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. La verdad, quería cambiar un poco a algunos personajes y hacer algunas moñeces con ellos._

_Con respecto a las actualizaciones, no se cuando volveré a subir un capítulo. Estoy bastante liadilla entre estudios, familia y novio y no puedo tirar de mi vida TwT Pero tened en cuenta que a más reviews, antes me pondré a escribir de nuevo. Recordad, cada cometario cuenta. Si, si, el tuyo también._

_Nos leemos pronto~ Camie Evans. _

_**REVIEW!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasai! Lo siento si tardé mucho en subir este maldito capítulo, el caso es que estaba escrito desde hace un par de semanas, y fue bastante facil... pero entre los parciales y algunos globales, ¡Totalmente imposible de subir! Este capítulo, además, creo que será el penúltimo, pero... ¡Pronto volveré con más y mejores Fics! Muajajaja! Bueno, creo que este capítulo salió un poquito más largo que los demás, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Mis agradecimientos a **Akari Hiroyuki** y a **Guest **por sus preciosos Reviews. Escribo por y para vosotros, mis amores.

Disclaimer:

___Soul Eater no me pertenece, por desgracia. Todos los personajes y demás son de su autor, pero la trama de este fic es MIA y SOLO MIA._

____Sin más dilación, _**LEAN!**_

* * *

_En capítulos anteriores..._

_-Maka, puedes echarte contra mí si quieres descansar un poco. _

_Ella se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza._

_-No es necesario…_

_-Insisto._

_Y deslicé mi mano sobre sus hombros. Tiré de ella hacia mí y apoyé su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Al principio estuvo un poco rígida, pero al poco tiempo se relajó y caí en la cuenta de que se había dormido. En sueños se removió y acabó con la cabeza en mi regazo y su cuerpo hecho una bolita. La observé detenidamente. Su camiseta se había subido un poco y su piel era blanca como la leche. Miré su cara y era perfecta, prácticamente. Tenía rasgos inocentes, nariz recta y pómulos perfectos. Si me fijaba bien, tenía unas caderas anchas y un trasero muy bonito. No estaba gorda, pero no era extremadamente delgada. Simplemente perfecta. No pude resistirme a acariciar la suave piel de sus mejillas, y su tacto me volvió loco. Ella se revolvió en sueños._

_-S-Soul... –susurró-._

_Espera, ¿Qué? Bah, serán imaginaciones mías._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Cuando desperté, me llevé una mano al cuello por un calambre. ¿Dónde estaba? Desde luego que en mi cama no. Miré alrededor y vi a Kid y Chrona acurrucados en el sofá simétrico de Tsubaki durmiendo asimétricamente. Después reparé en que no podía mover la otra mano, ni mis piernas. Aún adormecido, froté mis ojos con la mano libre y miré hacia abajo. Hallé a Maka dormida sobre mí, apretando mi brazo contra su pecho. Las dos coletas bajas que llevaba estaban un poco deshechas, así que deslicé las gomillas para pelo entre mis dedos hasta que sus cabellos quedaron libres. Suavemente, acaricié su pelo castaño claro desde la raíz a las puntas varias veces y suspiré por lo suave que era.

Escuché voces en la cocina, así que liberé mi brazo del agarre de Maka (lo cual no fue nada fácil) y cogí su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos. La deposité sobre el sofá y ella se revolvió incómoda, pero siguió durmiendo. Me dirigí a la cocina y encontré a Black, Tsubaki y a las gemelas charlando.

-Hey, tío –dijo Black riendo –os habéis quedado todos fritos menos nosotros.

-Sería una película aburrida –le respondí yo tronándome todos los huesos del cuerpo y sabiendo que era una de las películas favoritas de mi mejor amigo.

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece si echamos una partida con la Wii y después salimos a tomar algo? –Intervino Tsubaki antes de que su novio me matara-.

-Ah, guay, pero dejemos a esos tres descansar un poco más, deben de estar agotados –dije yo sin pensar mucho en Kid y Chrona-.

-Bien, que descansen. Soul, puedes ir a sentarte, nosotros estábamos preparando un pastel de chocolate y fresas, el preferido de Maka. Ya sabes, para que se sienta integrada y eso.

-Oh, Tsubaki, eres una gran amiga –le sonreí mientras me dirigía de nuevo al salón.

-Claro, mi novia es la mejor. ¡YAHOO! –alardeaba Black mientras la morena se ponía color tomate.

Me senté al lado de la chica que tanto me intrigaba y me quedé mirándola. La historia de su padre también me llamaba la atención. ¿Por qué trabajaba en lugar de aceptar su dinero? Observé que en sus manos tenía pequeños cortes, seguramente fruto de su trabajo en el restaurante y de recoger platos rotos. Se removió un poco y empezó a abrir los ojos. Frunció las cejas un poco al no recordar dónde estaba, seguramente porque seguía soñolienta.

-Buenas tardes, princesa –Intenté decir con ternura para que no se asustara mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Realmente, no había llamado princesa a nadie desde Lucy – ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella se incorporó velozmente, agachando un poco la cabeza y recolocando el flequillo en su sitio para cubrir el ojo, que hasta ahora había estado descubierto sin yo darme cuenta. No pudo cubrirlo con el flequillo, así que puso disimuladamente una mano sobre él, pero yo me di cuenta de que quería ocultarlo.

-S-si, gracias. Podrías… ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el baño? –preguntó en voz baja y rápida.

Extrañado por la situación, me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano, pero al ver que ella no la cogía, le respondí.

Claro, ven y te lo muestro.

Ella se levantó y camino varios pasos por detrás de mí y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando le mostré el baño, ella susurró un "gracias" y se encerró ahí.

Yo volví al salón, donde los encontré a todos ya despiertos y charlando.

-¿Y Maka? –me preguntaron.

-En el baño –les respondí yo –ahora vuelve.

Y eso pasó, un par de minutos más tarde, apareció Maka con su flequillo y su ojo gris, pero bastante enrojecido, como si hubiera llorado. Nadie pareció notarlo, pero yo si. Tsubaki sacó el pastel de la cocina y lo puso en la mesa. Maka estaba bastante emocionada, tanto que dijo "gracias" en un tono normal (y, adivinen, tenía una voz preciosa) e incluso abrazó a la novia de Black. La próxima vez, yo cocinaría el condenado pastel.

Después de comerlo, jugamos un rato a la Wii por parejas. Las gemelas por un lado, Black y Tsubaki por otro, Kid y Chrona y Maka y yo.

En una partida en la que solo participaban dos grupos, cogí a Maka del brazo y la alejé del grupo un poco.

-Maka, ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

-N-no, estoy bien.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes los ojos como si hubieras llorado? ¿Y por qué los ocultas, sobre todo el derecho?

-Bueno… -parecía incómoda y volvía a hablar en susurros, pero si no le preguntaba no iba a averiguar casi nada por mi cuenta, se cerraba demasiado –simplemente no veo demasiado bien y llevo lentes de contacto. Pero en el derecho tengo más dioptrías y veo peor. Tengo que comprar lentillas con otra graduación, pero no tengo tiempo. Por eso lo tapo, porque me mareo.

Ah, con que era eso. Que corte.

-Oh, vaya… Es que vi tu ojo enrojecido y me preocupaste.

-Bueno, pues perdón por el malentendido.

-No, perdóname tú por ser tan cotilla.

-Al contrario. Te… te… te preocupaste… por mi.

Oh, por Dios. Era increíblemente hermosa. Solo quería que me mirara a los ojos y me hablara con su dulce voz. Pero claro, eso no pasaría.

-Eh, chicos, les toca. ¿Vienen? –Kid rompió todo el momento, y nosotros nos dirigimos a el.

-Claro, Kid.

…

El ojo de Maka había vuelto a la normalidad para cuando salimos de la casa.

Fuimos caminando hasta nuestro bar habitual y nos sentamos como siempre.

-¿Qué van a querer tomar hoy, chicos? –preguntó el camarero, un chico llamado Justin, sin reparar en la presencia de Maka. A los chicos les parecía majo, pero a mi no me caía demasiado bien-.

-Pues nosotros dos Coca Colas –dijo Kid, señalándose a él y a Chrona.

-¡Para nosotras lo mismo! –exclamaron las gemelas. Patty entusiasmada como siempre y Liz poniéndole ojitos al camarero.

Black Star y Tsubaki pidieron agua con gas y el camarero se dirigió a mí.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa-.

-Si, lo de siempre.

Entonces, vio a Maka en frente mía.

-Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué vas a tomar, preciosa?

Me entró una especie de rabia por el cuerpo cuando la llamó preciosa, por muy cierto que fuera.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor –susurró ella mirando a la mesa.

-Perdona, no te oí. ¿Me lo puedes repetir, dulzura? –Se acercó más a ella con la escusa de así poder escucharla mejor-.

-Tomará lo mismo que yo –dijo seriamente-.

-A la orden –dijo Justin, retirándose con cara de fastidio-.

-Soul… -me susurró Maka. Sin saber si iba a regañarme por no dejarla hablar, la corté-.

-Tranquila, invito yo. Seguro que te gusta lo que he pedido.

-Seguro. Pero puedo pagarme mis propias cosas, gracias.

-Pero quiero invitarte esta noche, de verdad. Por favor, no me niegues eso. ¿Adivinas que he pedido? –Le pregunté en un tonto intento de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Fanta de naranja –respondió ella en voz normal, sin susurrar-.

Yo la miré estupefacto. ¿Cómo demonios lo había adivinado?

-¿Co-cómo lo has sabido, Maka?

Ella bajó inmediatamente tanto la mirada como el tono de voz.

-Yo sé muchas cosas –y zanjó así la conversación-.

Nos pusimos a charlar entre todos de cosas sin importancia: trabajos, profesores, asignaturas… y Maka participó en la conversación.

-¿Y os habéis fijado en la cabeza del profesor de historia? –Comentó Black –No podríamos matarlo arrojándole algo a la cabeza, la tiene tan grande que cuando el objeto se aproximara ella entraría en órbita…

Ante esta broma, Maka soltó una carcajada. Sus dientes eran blancos, y no muy grandes, con los colmillos un poco más puntiagudos de lo normal. Parecía una vampirita, con esa piel tan blanca y esos rasgos tan perfectos… sonreí ante la idea. Pero qué friki soy.

Por otra parte, sentí un poco de celos hacia mi mejor amigo por poder hacerla reír. Al poco tiempo, nos trajeron las bebidas con unos platitos de queso fundido y pan que nos encantaban como tapa y pagamos. Maka intentó pagar su parte, pero le agarré la mano para que no pudiera hacerlo. Le di un billete con el precio de las bebidas y una pequeña propina a Justin sin soltar la mano de Maka. Cuando la miré a la cara, estaba sonrojada y mirando nuestras manos. Llamadme loco, pero de un impulso me llevé su mano a mis labios y la besé. Ella se sonrojó aún más, pero para mi sorpresa tiró de nuestras manos hacia ella y besó mi mano también, con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo se la devolví. No sé por qué, ni porqué no, no nos soltamos de la mano.

Poco más tarde, aún con una mano agarrando la suya, comencé a mojar palitos de pan en queso fundido. Sin embargo, después de varios de ellos, me di cuenta de que mi nueva amiga no comía nada. Agarré otro palito de pan limpio y se lo ofrecí:

-Va, come, que se enfría.

-No, no tengo mucha hambre…

-Pero tienes que comer algo.

-De verdad, Soul, que no…

-¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, señorita Albarn? –Dije mientras mojaba su palito en queso caliente y se lo acercaba a los labios –Di: Aaah.

-Puedo comer yo solita –me dijo con orgullo-.

-Pues a mi me parece que no –comenté mientras le rozaba el labio inferior con la comida –Vamos –le insistí.

Ella abrió la boca lentamente y yo le introduje el delicioso aperitivo. Lo sostuvo entre sus dientes y se lo comió despacio. Me quedé embobado con la situación. Bebió fanta y repetí la operación muy lentamente. Dios, eso era lo más erótico que había visto en mi vida, y solo le estaba dando de comer y ella lo estaba haciendo de una forma completamente inocente. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla, acariciarla, estar con ella hasta el resto de mis días… Dios, eso no era nada cool, ¡Me estaba enamorando! Lentamente solté su mano. Miré hacia Black Star muy serio y le hablé.

-Black, voy al baño, ¿vienes?

-Claro -Entendió mi mirada y se levantó –ahora vuelvo, nena –le dijo a su novia-.

-Parecéis chicas yendo al baño juntitos –se carcajeó Patty-.

…

Una vez en el baño, no me puse a mear ni nada. Le conté a Black todos los acontecimientos con Maka y lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –Le pregunté desesperado.

-Pues, amigo mío, eso se llama amor.

-No puede ser.

-A ver: ¿Te daría igual si Justin la invita a salir después del trabajo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Lo ves?

-Pero eso es porque quiero protegerla de las cosas malas que le puedan pasar-intenté convencerme a mi mismo más que a Black.

-Soul, yo creo que tienes miedo de enamorarte y no quieres aceptar la realidad.

-Pero tío, yo ya estoy enamorado de Lucy, no puedo dejar de quererla así como así… por Maka.

-Ahora mismo solo puedo decirte que eres un estúpido que no se da cuenta de las cosas. Además, Lucy sólo es una cría que conociste de pequeño y luego se mudó. Por mucho cariño que le tuvieras, eso no es amor. Por lo que me estas contando, hacia Maka si sientes algo más. Pero eres mi amigo y te digo que te lances.

-Pero… apenas me habla, no se nada de ella, ni siquiera de que color son sus ojos. Y eso me confunde terriblemente, a mi parecer lo que marca a una persona son sus ojos…

-Yo creo que le gustas, pero esa chica no se va a lanzar, tendrá sus motivos. Ve a por ella. Y con respecto a sus ojos, te sorprenderías si ella te dejara verlos.

Y salió del baño. Yo lo seguí y volví a mi sitio, como si no pasara nada.

-¿Estás bien, Soul? –me preguntó Maka en cuando me senté.

-Si, no te preocupes –le dije esquivando su mirada.

-Si tú lo dices…

Al rato, salimos del bar y me despedí de mis amigos. Maka volvía a casa otra vez sola, así que le pregunté si quería que la acompañara.

-No, no es necesario, pero gracias.

-Pero es de noche, y…

-No pasa nada. Nadie puede hacerme daño ya.

Y siguió su camino, extrañamente seria. Monté en mi moto y volví a casa extrañado.

…

Al día siguiente, volví a ver a los chicos por la tarde, pero esta vez la extraña chica no iba con ellos. Cuando caminábamos por la calle, pregunté.

-Hey, chicos, ¿Y Maka?

-Trabaja hoy y mañana, así que no estará con nosotros.

-Oh, vaya…

-¿Qué pasa, Soul? ¿La echas de menos? -Preguntó Black Star en voz baja –Admítelo.

-No, solo no entiendo por qué tiene que trabajar si su padre le da dinero.

En la conversación quedamos Black, Tsubaki y yo, porque los demás se habían adelantado.

-Su padre se la llevó de pequeña y la separó de todo sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos –soltó Tsubaki sin pensar mucho-.

-Tsubaki… -dijo Black con tono de reprimenda –eso debería contárselo ella.

Me quedé dándole vueltas a eso durante el resto de la tarde. Maka me comentó una vez que nació aquí, pero se mudó de pequeña, al igual que Lucy.

Lucy… cuanto la echo de menos. Era una niña que conocí cuando era pequeño. Desde el primer instante en que la vi, me enamoré de ella. Jugábamos todos lo días. Me encantaba esta niña. Podía igual jugar al fútbol que disfrazarse de princesita, y en ambos casos lo hacía genial. Y tenía aquellos ojos… unos ojos color verde esmeralda, como el color de la menta fresca… y de repente, de un día para otro, ella desapareció y yo me sumí en la más profunda oscuridad. Quizás sea verdad lo que dice Black, que tengo miedo de volver a enamorarme y perder a la chica de nuevo. Pero hay algo en Maka que me atrae tanto…

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, pero dejadme un bonito comment para decirme qué opinais ^^ El final está cerca, muy cerca, y solo os puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo va a ser todo romanticón, espero :D _

_También quería decir que si alguien quiere leer algún fic de algún anime, manga, etc, o algún personaje, que puede pedirlo :D Y por el módico precio de 1.000.000 € , el Fic será completamente suyo! Es broma, ustedes digan y si puedo lo haré ^^ Contacten conmigo por MP o algo. _

_Espero sinceramente que haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo, que tardará en llegar :) Un saludo, **Camie Evans.**_


End file.
